The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Limonium plant, botanically known as Limonium sinense, commercially used as a cut flower Limonium, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Jsahti’.
The new Limonium plant is a product of a planned breeding program in Madrid, Cundinamarca, Colombia. The objective of the breeding program is to create new high-yielding Limonium cultivars that have a short forcing cycle and that are resistant to pathogens.
The new Limonium plant originated from an open-pollination in Madrid, Cundinamarca, Colombia in December, 2004 of a proprietary selection of Limonium sinense identified as code number JS 401001-3, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unknown selection of Limonium sinense as the male, or seed, parent. The new Limonium plant was discovered and selected by the Inventors as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated open-pollination grown in a controlled environment in Madrid, Cundinamarca, Colombia on Jul. 4, 2005.
Asexual reproduction of the new Limonium plant since February, 2006 by tissue culture in a controlled environment in Madrid, Cundinamarca, Colombia has shown that the unique features of this new Limonium plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.